


Even If

by atmilliways



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/atmilliways
Summary: Demons aren’t exactly meant to love, and Angels aren’t supposed to spread their love too thin.





	Even If

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Posted:** Feb 20, 2009 on Fanfiction dot Net  
**Set: **Who knows, could be any time after the Arrangement came about. But probably before the Apoca-whoops-nevermind.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.
> 
> This actually aged pretty well, for being written ten years ago. Comments welcome as I shyly ease my way back into this fandom!

"I'm sorry," Aziraphale breathed against Crowley's skin, afterward.

The demon opened one sated, yellow-slitted eye. Then the other, to take in the damp, sprawled out scene again, greedily, one hand skimming up and down the angel's side appreciatively, up and down, coming to rest on his hip.

After a moment, he remembered to ask, "What?"

"Because I don't…" Aziraphale shivered and pressed into his touch. "I can love you more than life itself," he murmured, "and I do… but I can't love you more than God."

Crowley groaned, almost as if in pain. Not the prickly-sweet kind of pain of Aziraphale nipping hard, but somehow reverently at his neck — deep, gut-wrenching jealousy that went so far beyond the call of the simple lust he'd been indulging in when the Arrangement had been modified to include this. Aziraphale always had been a sucker for preventing the debauchment of innocent mortal souls, only, shit, how did it get this far?

"Damn it, angel," Crowley snapped, "why doess  _ Sssshe _ have to get involved?" He felt Aziraphale shift uncomfortably and brushed a hand along his bare side again, caught between hurt irritation and the unfamiliar sensation of wanting to soothe. "Shh, never mind. I'll take it." Crowley lifted his head and tried to look him in the eyes, but they were too apologetic. He stared at the angel's bruised lips instead, a testament to the bad (or good, depending on one’s point of view) influence they’d been on each other. "I'll take you—" kissed him briefly "—again and again."

It was a promise. It was the closest he could come to admitting,  _ I love you too, but _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I love that the only significant post-show update I needed to make on this was changing a He to a She.


End file.
